Summer Feelings
by Mayet
Summary: Sequel to 'Flowers' Sakura and Kakashi had really hoped not to be confronted with such a question when their daughters were just four... Rating to be safe.


**_Summer Feelings_ **

**KakaSaku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly…**

**Warnings: Lime, swearing…**

**333**

**Summer Feelings**

Chichiue, what are you and mommy doing?"

The silver-haired Hokage and the pink-haired Head of Medics stopped dead in their tracks. There weren't many things the two of them were afraid of. They had lived through many battles, brought down lots of S-class criminals, and finally gotten their long lost friend and last Uchiha back a year ago. Hell, they had even survived the many verbal attacks from the Elders, villagers, and what other people disapproved of their relationship.

But their four-year-old twins asking what they were doing…

It almost made their hearts stop.

To understand this, you need to know how they head gotten into this mess in the first place.

**33333**

_Flashback _

_Kakashi chuckled as he watched his wife sleep._

_She had come back home late the evening before, and had be so completely spent from three difficult surgeries that she'd only mubmleda silent "I'm home, honey", and collapsed onto the couch, her head falling onto his thigh in the process. He had chuckled back then as well. He then had lifted her up bridal style, and carried her to the bed, climbing in after her. He had rested his head on the same pillow, and circled an arm around her waist to bring her close. She'd snuggled into him, unconsciously, and so they had fallen asleep._

_When the silver-haired man had woken up that morning, he had found her lying on her back beside him, shrinking into the covers as best as she could, and a hand wandering over the matress in search for him. He had grabbed it, scooting closer. His nose nuzzled her neck, then his lips started gently nibbling on her earlobe. Sakura gave a soft moan of approval, inclinging her head to give him more access. _

_Oh, god how long had it been? Though their quarters were sound-proof, and the twins old enough that you could close the door to their room without frightening them, they still rarely found the opportunity to spend some 'quality time' with each other, what with all their duties as the two most important people in the village. He missed her, missed being so close to her, feeling her close to him. Not that he didn't enjoy all the family cuddling they and the twins_ _did; he loved it, really. But he was still a man with needs, and with a beautiful woman in his bed night after night, and yet nothing ever happened._

_The Copy Nin could only take so much!_

_Licking the outer shell of her ear, he let his lips travel south. Over the column of her neck, and into her cleavage, until her pajamas got in the way. He latched onto the last bit of revealed skin, licking, nibbling, sucking, and biting, and rejoicing at every moan she gave in her sleepy state. But he wanted her awake to enjoy this with him, and though she would probably hate his guts- this was their free day, after all, and she liked sleeping in on those- he still went about to wake her from her slumber. Grazing his canine teeth over her sensitive skin as he went upwards again, he found her lips, and invaded her warm orifice. All the while he watched her. When she started to kiss him back, and open her eyes sleepily, he let go of her lips, and went back to place hot open-mouth kisses on her neck._

_She tilted her head to give him more access, and that's when she saw it._

"Ugh, Kaka-aah-shi," _she yawned._ "It's five in the mo-ho-ahh…morning. I would've liked to sleeeeeeep in, thank you very much."

"Hm," _he replied casually._ "But I'm sure you'd like this better."

_With that he rolled himself on top of his wife, settling in between her legs, and grinding. The change was instantaneous. Sakura was immediately wide awake, her head thrown back, and a moan leaving her moist lips. He swallowed it in a bruising kiss, his tongue darting out to play with hers, challenging her._

_She broke away._

"What about the twins?" _she asked, throwing a panicked glance at the door that led to their children's room._

"The room is sound-proof, Sakura," _Kakashi murmured against the valley between her breasts. When had he loosened the buttons of her pajamas?_

"But what if they wake up, and decide to visit mommy and daddy?" _she asked, still concerned, though her husband was still opening her shirt, and trailing kisses along the newly exposed skin- and it was driving her crazy!_

"It's five o'clock in the morning, they won't wake up until eight. It's their day off from Academy as well, and they're like you when it comes to that. They like to sleep in just as much as you do… Now, off with top," _Kakashi whispered huskily, sliding the cloth over her shoulders. "Hmm… Yummy!"_

"But what if they do-ahhh!" _Sakura groaned when his large hand cupped one of her breasts, squeezing ever so slightly._ "You know how- ahh- how unpredictabl-ahh- unpredictabl-ahh, goddammit, Kakashi! You know how unpredictable they are…"

_He didn't answer in words as his mouth was too occuppied ravishing her other breast, biting down hard on her nipple, but continuing with his ministrations was as good an answer as any other. Her hands fisted in his unruly hair when his second hand started caressing her inner thigh. He let go of her breast for a moment, but stayed close enough so that his breath could tickle her pink pud. Another groan left her mouth._

"I'll hear the door open, and we can stop before they come in-"

"If mommy and daddy are naked that won't help very much, Kakashi!" _Sakura panted. She was surprised she could still argue, what with his hand still massaging her breast._

"But it has been so long, Sakura!" _he whined._ "And besides…you can't tell me you don't want this."

_He pressed his erection further into her cloth-covered core, and she couldn't argue anymore. She could feel herself getting wetter by the mere conversation they had. Why couldn't they do this, again? Oh, yeah. The twins. She needed to think of their children. A little troublesome… Not that she didn't love her children, mind you. She was very happy, being able to have them around her all the time. When she'd first found out that she would've twins, she had been overjoyed that the gods would give her such a wonderful gift. She hadn't told Kakashi, so she could surprise him. Which was probably why he had looked so utterly shocked when she went into labour in her seventh month- he must have been thinking that she was having a premature birth or something! She loved her children, dearly, but it was true that sometimes she wished, she could have her husband back for herself, and herself only! It was so hard getting him alone, and they both always had so much work to do, and when they came home there were the kids, and… She couldn't even remember the last time, they had spent some hours alone with nobody interrupting them._

_Then again, people had walked in on them quite a few times._

_Just not their daughters._

_And she intended to make sure it stayed that way!_

"Tonight," _she spoke up again, pushing against his chest._

"At the Summer Festival?" _Kakashi grinned._ "I never thought that you'd like to 'perform' infront of a crowd, Sakura-chan…"

_She smacked him on the arm._

"Pervert! I mean after the Summer Festival when Momoko and Sumire, and all the other girls go meet at the Hyuuga compound for their first sleepover," _she explained with a gleam in her eyes._

_Kakashi laughed._

"You seem almost more excited than them!" _he teased._ "What was your first sleepover like?"

"It's the same as a girl's night out: It's top secret," _she huffed at him, before rolling them over, and snuggling into his chest as if it were some sort of a pillow._ "See you in three hours, goodnight."

_And with that, she was in the land of dreams again- of wet dreams, that is._

**33333**

"Oh, look at these little fishes! Aren't they cute?"

"And those traditional masks are beautiful!"

"And look, there's candy!"

"Can we have candy, oji-chan?"

_Kakashi and Sakura sighed tiredly._

_How two little girls could have so much energy was beyond them. Fortunately for them, Naruto was the perfect uncle for the two silver-haired, green-eyed ladies. He had just enough energy to follow them around all night, and keep up with their adventorous personality. In many ways, Naruto himself was still a child, which led to Kakashi still being Hokage. The Copy Nin's original plan had been, to fulfill his role as Hokage for a year or so, and then resign in order for Naruto to follow him after. But, alas, it shall not be! At the supposedly mature age of twenty-one, the blonde Kyuubi-container still had some growing up to do, so Kakashi had to lead Konoha for a little while longer- which, quite frankly, annoyed the silver-haired man to no end. He missed going on missions, though since he had a family now, it was probably a good thing that he couldn't._

_Sinking down onto a bench tiredly, he let his arm sneak around his wife's shoulder. The young woman leaned her head againt it, her eyes closed, trying to regain her breath. She, too, couldn't believe how much energy their twins had. And not just during the festival, but in general as well. Iruka had once told them, after seeing two of his youngest students to Kakashi's office after lessons were over that their _"so called children"_ were driving him crazy. It seemed that whatever he tried to teach them, they just copied it perfectly. They didn't have the sharingan, obviously, but they just needed to look at one technigue once, and they could perform it perfectly afterwards- though sometimes they still lacked the chakra, thank the gods!_

_Otherwise, Sasuke would've accidentally taught them the Grand ireball Jutsu one afternoon that he was looking after them._

_And, really, it was bad enough that at the tender age of three and a half, the two girls had learned the rasengan from Naruto. (The energy balls were little, and didn't do much damage, mind you, but it was still scary to come home to the sight of spiral pattern in the wooden pavement !!!) Needless to say, Sakura had forbidden them to use that technigue until they were at least genin, while Kakashi had had a serious talk with Naruto._

_Sakura was sure, they would've copied Yamato's and Sai's technigues as well, if it wasn't for them to be almost like a kekkai genkai. For that, at least, their parents were very grateful._

_It was scary enough as it was, thank you very much._

"You know, the festival is almost over…" _Kakashi whispered into her ear._

"Oh, really?" _she asked in a sultry voice, turning to face him, deciding to humor him while the twins were off with Naruto, and- as she could see out of the corner of her eye- the rest of Team Kakashi._

"Yes," _the silver-haired Hokage hissed, gently trailing his masked tongue over her cheek._

_Sakura giggled, but couldn't help feeling aroused as well._

_She looked up at her lover. His eyes were smoldering, and she thought that she would melt right on the spot. His dark grey eye and the blood red one held so much love, and care… and need. His desire for her ran deep, she could see. He didn't just want her body, he wanted to enterwine (sp?) their very souls! The pink-haired woman felt her breath hitch, and her body falling for this spell he always put on her, leaning towards him until their lips almost touched. A movement caught her attention, and had her stop._

"Chichiue, what are you and mommy doing?"

_End of Flashback_

**33333**

Needless to say, having their beloved daughters ask such a question in unision, while their team stood behind the two children with mortified expressions of "Sorry, we couldn't stop them" was enough of a situation to get the sweat running down the lovers' bodies in nervous attacks. What were they supposed to say to that? 'Oh well, sweetheart, mommy and daddy just wanted to jump each other right here, on a bench, in public, and make out like there was no tomorrow!' didn't sound like such a good idea.

"Chichiue?" Momoko and Sumire inquired. They had made it a habit to speak up together or finish each other's sentences. Another thing that drove Iruka towards the brink of insanity.

"Uhm… you see…" Sakura tried, and the two identical four-year-old girls turned their attention to their mother.

"We were exchanging breath."

Everyone turned to Kakashi.

"Exchanging…" Momoko started.

"…breath?" Sumire finished for her.

They threw each other confused looks.

"Yes, exactly. When you hold someone dear, you exchange breaths as a sign of affection… what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

The two girls had started smiling and turned towards each other.

"I love you, nee-chan."

"I love you, too, nee-chan."

They inclined their heads towards each other, unaware of the almost laughing Team Kakashi- or rather Team Yamato by now- behind them, but then they were lifted off the ground, and placed in ther daddy's lap, and everything was forgotten.

"Oh no, you don't," the silver-haired man said, sternly. If they were so open about that with each other after having just heard of it, who knew what they were going to do with the rest of their friends- especially their male friends…

"Why?" the girls whined.

"Because only mommys and daddys can do that."

"Why?"

"Because only mommys and daddys can make children."

"Oh! Does that mean…"

"... we'll get a little brother or sister now?"

"Depends."

"On…"

"…what?"

"On whether or not you'll be good girls tonight."

Momoko and Sumire pouted. Kakashi sighed. He knew when he looked at that image for too long, he'd give in.

"Didn't you two want to go to the Hyuuga compund to meet up with Hana and the others?"

"Uhuh. Neji-ojii-san wanted to come get us with Hinata-nee-san and Hana-chan."

"Then come on. We'll go look for them."

**333333**

"It's been way too long since I could do this," Kakashi sighed as he ran his hands over Sakura's naked sides. They had found Neji, his wife, his four-year-old son Hizashi, and his three-year-old daughter Hana in no time, and while Kakashi had wanted to accompany his children to the Hyuuga mansion, Momoko and Sumire had just kissed a cheek each and run off, leaving a somewhat heartbroken Copy Nin.

Sakura had easily mended that crack, though.

And he knew his daughters loved him.

"Agreed," Sakura moaned into his ear when his hands found her breasts again, massaging them gently. Throwing her head back as she sat down on his groin, she soon turned her attention to his body instead. Kissing his neck, and chest until she found one little bud and could latch onto it. One of his hands entangled itself into her hair, the other moving south to grab her thigh. All the while she could hear him hiss and groan in pleasure, especially when she grazed her teeth over his nipple.

He bucked.

She grinded her hips against his.

A moan from both.

He rolled them over.

She moaned as his mouth worked it's magic on her, licking her inner thigh, then her stomach again, and her breast. He was tormenting her, kissing everywhere but where she needed him most. He would do everything he could to make this last, she knew. After all, who could say when they would get another chance at being this close to each other again. They needed to take advantage of every minute, every second, and that was exactly what Kakashi planned on doing.

Tonight, he would make sweet love to her.

**333333**

_(13 years later)_

"Oh, do you remember this?" one woman asked, pointing at the photograph.

"Yeah, that was at the Summer Festival. We were four," the other woman replied, raking a hand through her messy silver hair.

"Yeah. We caught mom and dad on the verge of making out."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I still remember clearly what I saw last week." The second woman shuddered.

"Oh, please, Sumire. They were just kissing, and you should've knocked."

"Kissing? Mom was giving him a lap dance, Momoko, I swear! And they were half-naked!"

"Dad's shirt was off, nothing else. Don't exaggerate. But at least this time, he didn't try to make up excuses… Do you remember how he said, he and mom were just exchanging breaths?" Momoko giggled.

Sumire couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, and I can't believe we fell for that. Chichiue is such a bad liar."

"Not when he puts effort into it, and we were four, after all."

"True… I saw you, by the way!"

"Saw me?" Momoko asked, confused.

"With the Hyuuga-boy, Hizashi, as you were " exchanging breaths"…"

Blushing furiously, Momoko raked a hand through her silver-white locks.

"You didn't tell dad, did you?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Not yet." Sumire smirked.

"Please don't. He's going to kill Hizashi-kun."

"Hizashi-kun, huh? Well, I won't tell him…"

"Thanks." Momoko breathed a sigh of relief.

"If you take over my paperwork for the next month…" Sumire added slyly.

"What?!?"

"You heard me."

"That's…that's… You're blackmailing me! Me! Your own sister! Your twin!"

"Yeah, well. Gotta live a little."

"Okay, but only if you take over my genin team for the same time," Momoko finally agreed.

"Why would I?" Sumire asked.

"Because I saw you with the Nara-boy. Shikaku, was it?" the other twin replied smugly. "And you two were doing a lot more than 'exchanging breaths'…"

The two identical girls looked at each other for the longest moment, frown in place, then laughed.

"Or, neither of you does anything, and I go have a little heart to heart with your two knights in shining armor…" a third voice suggested.

Gulping, the twins turned around, and came face to face with their father.

Hatake Kakashi.

_'Well, shit.'_

**End of Summer Feelings!**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Again, I was inspired, and nothing got the story out of my head before I wrote it down. Please leave a review!**


End file.
